


Some Company for Some Alone Time

by IsTheMedia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw on a Hornetshipping Prompt List on tumblr (on Prussian-Lullaby's page), under NSFW ones I saw;</p><p>"Bastion walks in on Chazz during some 'alone time' "</p><p>And I had to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Company for Some Alone Time

He locked up his cards in the closet. It was the safest way to make sure nobody bothered him. He...needed this time alone. It was so frustrating! He was suppose to like girls! That's at least what Slade and Jagger told him...

And the things that would happen to him if he even thought about thinking the same thing about guys....

But dammit he couldn't help it.

He tried to like Alexis. And for a moment he thought he really did like the Obelisk. But it wasn't enough. He was finding himself getting distracted by...the OTHER scenery.

When he left Duel Academy, all his thoughts were of red. It freaked him out. Thinking about that slacker! Having those....feelings arise. Hearing his voice, seeing that face every time he closed his eyes. He thought he was in deep....

But when he got back, he felt nothing when he approached the Slifer. The Slifer felt a bit relieved. Telling him he was, kinda going through a similar thing. Thinking that maybe...something was between them. More than a rivalry.

Whatever it was, luckily it wasn't romance.

With that out of his system he went off to again try to turn his attention the the Blue. But the more he tried...the more he found himself paying attention to the Ra that beat him and had him leaving this school in the first place.

Why did he never notice the other before!?

Dark eyes, tanned skin, those muscles...he knows he was caught staring a few times.

He stretched out on his bed, jacket off and same with his shirt. This was what he needed. Shifting back a bit for a better position on his bed, he let his hands slide down his chest. He avoided his nipples, they never did anything for him. He just wanted to get this started.

He sighed and lets his eyes close as he worked on opening the button and fly of his black pants. He shouldn't have even watch that stupid baseball game...he hated sports. The only reason why he even went was to watch...him.

He bit his lip as he felt his hand brush against his stiffening prick. Dammit...dammit dammit. He looked so good out there. His eyes were trained to the flash of flesh he saw when used the bottom of his shirt to wipe sweat from his brow.

A soft moan escaped him as his fingers wrapped around himself, in a gentle stroking manner. He wanted to see more...so much more...

Hips rocking up some as his hand started to pick up speed. He wanted the Ra. Wanted him so much. To feel him...hear him, smell him. Taste him....

“Ah-ahn...B-Bass...Bass...” he panted as he smeared the forming pearl of pre-cum over the tip. “M-more...please....”

His thoughts drifted from the game to seeing him in class. How he always paid such close attention to the lectures...how he had a bad habit of holding the end of his pen between those lips whenever he needed to reach into his book bag.

He moaned as his hips bucked up into his hand. How could The Chazz be jealous of something so common!? A small whimper escaped him as the image of Bastion's lips wrapped around the pen's end.

It wasn't fair...

 

–

 

Bastion sighed as he cleaned up around his dorm, seeing that Chazz yet again left one of his textbooks behind. Honestly. The former Obelisk was so irresponsible. Shaking his head some, he figured it would be best to return it to the other.

He wasn't sure what kind of mood the black Slifer must have been in. He left from watching the baseball game in such a hurry. He understood that sports were of no interest to the Princeton...but he had hoped he would have stayed a bit at least. He always did manage to play better when he was watching.

He felt his cheeks tinge with a bit of heat before shaking it off. Mustn't think about things like that. It was quite obvious that the other had strong feelings for Alexis....and although he did envy the Obelisk, he knew it would be childish to hold any sort of grudge towards her.

He could see the red dorms just up ahead. Maybe he could see if Chazz had any questions about today's classes; it could buy him another few minutes with the other.

 

–

 

He...he should have knocked. He really...really should have knocked first. Not just barged in.

His face was bright red...possibly as red as Chazz's was. Wide dark grey eyes looked at him with a sense of horror; but the haze of lust still quite noticeable in them as well.

“I...I....” Bastion's mouth felt dry. It wasn't bad enough he walked in on the Slifer during some...alone time...but hearing his name being desperately whispered like a mantra made his body react in ways he really wanted to control.

Chazz was completely froze...deer-in-headlights frozen. He wanted to yell at the Ra; to tell him to get the fuck out....but his voice refused to work.

“I...I'm j-just...ah...leave this...um...h-here,” Bastion stumbled over his words as he practically threw the text book onto the couch, and tried to make a dash for the door.

He shouldn't have glanced back...as he did he saw just a flash of Chazz's pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. He couldn't get his body to leave. His hand gripping the doorknob so tight his knuckles were starting to turn white.

He turned around...and their eyes met.

 

–

 

Their lips met harshly; teeth and probably far too much tongue. Chazz dug his hands into the short hair of the Ra. It felt so good...too good.

Bastion was letting himself get lost in Chazz’s taste, in the feel of the other chest against his own; the paler male's skin was rather chilled compared to his own.

They pulled back, needing to almost gulp down air. Chazz moaned softly and squirmed a bit as his all to sensitive legs were brushing against Bastion's clothed ones.

"O-off," the Slifer panted as he grabbed onto the waistband. "Get these off now dammit."

Too far gone was any logic and reasoning from the Ra's mind. He just nodded obediently and pushed himself up to undo his now rather tight slacks. He sighed as he felt the confines give way, only to moan loudly when he felt a chilled hand grab at the waistband of his slacks and boxers, fiercely trying to tug them down. Warm hands covered his and together they eased the articles of clothing down to mid thigh.

Their mouths met again, swallowing and devouring any moan or whimper that escaped. Bastion rolled his hips down; both of them throwing their head back as sparks shot down their spines as their erections met. Chazz wrapped his arms tightly around Bastion and his hips bucked up against him, head falling back against the pillows...moaning hotly as he felt the other start to kiss along his neck.

Hips rolling and grinding against one another, as shameless moans and cries were torn from their throats. They could feel themselves getting slick, they movements becoming almost erratic.

“Bass...Bass...Bass-fuck,” Chazz gasped as he pressed up closer to the taller male.

Bastion bit his lip, balls of lights were spotting before his eyes. He wasn't going to last long. Suddenly he felt fingers tangle in his hair as he was pulled down into another rough and messy kiss. The sound of skin slapping again skin was drowned out by their panting breaths and muffled moans...their cries being swallowed up as the world around them went white.

 

–

 

“So...um...” Chazz coughed a bit as he handed Bastion his shirt, cheeks burning red. “W-why'd you even come here whizkid?”

“Ah,” the Ra quickly took his shirt as he looked away. “I...um...you left you're...ah textbook i-in my room.”

The Slifer sighed some. “I was hoping you'd notice it sooner....”

“So...it was on purpose?”

“The book thing I mean! N-Not y-you know....this....”

“R-right! I-I wasn't-I mean....”

They fell into an awkward silence.

Bastion reached for his jacket, hand brushing against Chazz's. They looked at one another....faces still tinted with bright red.

“....y-you know....i-it's late....so...uh...I guess....I mean if you want to....”

Bastion felt his heart race and smile some. Before he knew it he leaned in close and gave Chazz a soft kiss on the lips.

….soon they were both back on the bed, pale cold hands sliding on the shirt he had just put back on.

 


End file.
